Brightwood Adventures
''' '''Welcome to Brightwood Adventures! Help Wally, Rowan, and the rest of the gang build a bustling Village in the Dark Forest. Brave adventurers have traveled through the Dark Forest to discover the Lost Village of King Lionheart, but they need your help to restore it from a tiny meadow to a thriving community. (Source: Kiwi) Our aim is to provide you, while playing Brightwood Adventures, with all the information you could possibly need regarding game economies, building construction, houses, decor, quests, items, tricks and tips. We hope you'll find this a useful resource, and if you have any additional information, please feel free to add it to our Wiki! __TOC__ How many times a day do you play Brightwood Adventures? 1-3 4-6 7 or more It won't let me use code inside the Polls, so here's the links you need to checkout first so you can vote for the one you like best. Just make sure you read the Poll to get all you need to know about this vote. Thanks! Links: Purls of Wisdom and Symmetrical Perfection Going strictly by the type of information provided, not formatting, which of the following Limited Edition Quest Series Walkthroughs would you like to see going forward? Keeping in mind that we can improve the formatting of whichever Walkthrough you all like the best. Purls of Wisdom Symmetrical Perfection Combination of both - Full dialog along extra information It won't let me post the links to the two LEQS Walkthroughs in the Poll. Here are the links: Purls of Wisdom Symmetrical Perfection News 'Big Changes In The Works...' Home page remodel still underway. I added a background image (thanks to Player2start for the graphics work), so if anyone has any problems viewing it, please let me know. By problems viewing, I mean gaps at the bottom of the screen and/or sides. Leave me a message, either on the Wiki Theme Forum Thread or on my Message Wall. All opinions also welcome. Thanks! Sales * 30% - 150% More on Cheer! ** Expires: 4/10/2014 Current Limited Edition Series * The latest Limited Edition (LE) Quest Series Walkthrough'' - '' ** Expires: New Features * See all the newest features in the game ** Updated info as of 4/2/2014 Wiki Announcements Just wanted everybody to know, we've finally gone over 600 Views in the past 24 hours. Whatever we're doing, we're getting people to come back. Let's keep up the good work and keep spreading the word that this site is still Under Construction, but is slowly getting better and better! Thanks to everyone who is helping Contribute and/or spread the word for us! Getting Started *Walkthrough *Get Free Axes *How to Find the Quarry *Tips and Tricks *Cheats *Ask Questions and Share Insights on the Quests *List of Quests *Quest Buildings *Quest Special Items *Limited Edition Quests *Sandy Forest Quests *Spook Row Quests *Snowy Hills Quests Market *Crops *Trees *Buildings *Premium Buildings *Craftworks *Houses **Premium Houses *Decor **Premium Decor *Resources Characters *Helpers *Residents *Neighbors (Community/Social) Game Concepts *Experience Levels *Happiness Levels *Special Items *Inventory *Clutter *Harvesting Strategies Locations *The Dark Forest *Sandy Forest *Snowy Hills *Spook Row *Shipwrecked Island *Westbound Canyon Miscellaneous *Tapjoy *Reference Info *Data Sets